A Hope Reborn
by Solaris Sky
Summary: The Sonic team are killed in their last battle but are revived by a higher power into new bodies, now those chosen must get to grips with their changes and fight Eggman at the same time. WAHOO! I FINALLY GOT THE FOURTH CHAPTHER UP!
1. Heros Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any characters from the game plus i thought this story up myself and did not steal it from anyone else

p.s. i am brand new to this so sorry if it's rubbish

* * *

**A Hope Reborn**

"ROUGE GET DOWN!" Knuckles screamed, but he was too late. Rouge's body was devastated by the blast, her gloves and boots were in shreds and blood leaked from her broken body.

"Knuckles…" she stammered, her breath coming in ragged gasps" I…needed to…tell you something… before I leave"

"No! Don't say that, you're going to live alright?" Knuckles told her forcefully, tears washing the dirt off his face.

"Please" she said quietly "listen… I…I love you"

"I love you too Rouge, please… don't die on me, I need you" Knuckles confessed, all control lost. Rouge smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Give him one…from me" she said as her last breath escaped her body.

"No…" Knuckles whispered "NNNOOOOOO!" he leapt up, eyes blazing with hatred; he looked around the field, at the bodies strewn across it. Tails, who had been overpowered by robots, Amy, who had been stabbed through the heart and Rouge, who had been shot by Eggman himself. The only ones left were Sonic, Shadow and himself "EGGMAN YOU BASTARD!" Knuckles screamed and ran towards the giant figure of the robot he resided in, faster than he ever had before. A single tear fell from his eye and he yelled out in anger as he started glowing purple, Sonic and Shadow were blown aside as Knuckles shot past, almost as fast as them. Shadow smiled grimly

"It's time to end this!" he said as chaos energy swirled around him

"Yeah…let's do it!" Sonic said, a look of loss and sorrow on his face, as they charged up to super.

Meanwhile Knuckles sped towards the giant robot, before Eggman could fire a shot at the echidna Knuckles had punched through one of the knees and jumped up to the command pod. Using all his energy in one punch, he smashed through the protective glass and sliced Eggman's cheek with one of his spikes.

"ARRGH" Eggman grunted "you'll pay for that Knuckles!" he shouted and pulled out a gun, emptying it into Knuckles. He fell slowly, as if through treacle. He sighed resigning himself when he felt hands grab him, he opened his eyes to see a golden hedgehog carrying him to the ground then blasting off to join the battle. Knuckles closed his eyes again

"I'm sorry Rouge…I couldn't avenge you." With this thought, Knuckles died.

Both Sonic and Shadow attacked the robot, constantly hammering in their rage, taking chunks of its armour off with each blow and slowly it weakened, Eggman however grew angrier. Finally he fired a volley of missiles to distract them and punched them out of the sky. Shadow's eyes snapped open to see the robot towering over him in it's ruined glory, he tried to stand but waves of pain wracked his body almost causing him to black out, but even they didn't hurt as much as the gloating voice of Eggman.

"Finally Sonic the hedgehog shall be defeated and I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik shall rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Man..." Shadow thought "he definitely needs to work on his evil laugh." Suddenly Robotnik saw him and cackled

"And you my dear Shadow, shall watch!" as he said this a beam started charging on the robots chest. Shadow looked over at Sonic, he had a chaos emerald in his hand but he was unconscious and possibly dead, just then he saw a flash of green to his right, his chaos emerald was only a foot from his hand! Steeling himself against the pain he reached over and grabbed it, then, pointing it at the robot, he yelled out at Eggman.

"Hey! Egghead! It's…not…OVER!" He fired a huge blast of pure chaos energy through the robot. "This was for you…Maria" he thought as the robot started to shake, then exploded.

Eggman had got free of the blast radius in his small floating egg vehicle, seeing the blast radius he couldn't help but laugh

"That fool he committed suicide for nothing" he flew away laughing like the madman he was, if he had looked back however he would have seen a green light surround each of the bodies as their souls floated away.

Shadow opened his eyes, all his pain gone; he looked down at himself to see his body was transparent. Looking around, he saw the others in a ghostly form also

"So this is what it's like to be dead" he speculated, then from nowhere a faint voice answered him.

"No Shadow this is what it is like to be a spirit in limbo"

"Wha?" Shadow exclaimed "who's there?" The voice chuckled

"You and your friends were not meant to die now, take this gift and protect the planet" as the voice spoke a green light had started emanating from each of them.

"What is going on?" Sonic asked

"Ahh help!" Amy yelped

"Huh?" Knuckles pondered

"Here we go again!" Rouge proclaimed

"Hey wait! What…" Tails questioned then he disappeared too.

Finally the only one left was Shadow, as the light swirled around him the voice gave a parting sentence

"Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog" it said lovingly

"Wha? Maria!" then Shadow saw nothing but black.

* * *

okay first chapter done please rate and review

next chapter coming soon!


	2. A Second Chance

**Chapter 2 A Second Chance**

In a house in Seattle, a boy writhed around in his bed. The youths name was Jake Shade, he was 15 and had messy, pitch black hair with red streaks in. he was a quiet loner who often hid in a corner to be by himself but he did have some very close friends that he hung out with. Many people thought he was strange but he had a gentle calm nature, except when he got angry. He also could never let anyone in need down and had an incurable sense of adventure; he was also a natural runner and an expert blader. He loved speed, using it to its full advantage when he got into trouble, but he could never go fast enough and every night he dreamed of running.

_(Jakes dream)_

"_HAHA!" he yelled as he sped through the landscape, he ran so fast that he had broken the sound barrier long ago. He sprinted through valleys, up mountains and along vertical rock faces but it still wasn't enough, it wasn't fast enough. He pushed harder, praying that today would be the day he found what he was looking for, he had never know what it was but, somehow he knew that if he went fast enough he would find it. He went faster and faster, the wind almost non-existent except for its push against him. He screamed through a desert, almost making a sandstorm of his own "come on! Come on!" he muttered as he leaned further forward to decrease air resistance. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and a glowing sphere appeared, almost screaming in anger Jake slowed down to see what it was, he didn't want to run into it. He stopped right in front of the floating orb and stared at it, it was almost hypnotizing, the eerie green light it was emanating. The background became darker as the light played over him, the sun setting and not being replaced by the moon, the clouds parted but showed no stars. Slowly Jake lifted a hand to touch the sphere, a voice screamed in his head not to do it, but he had always ignored that voice. As his finger brushed the surface, a huge ripple spread across it and a face appeared inside the ball. The face looked like a hedgehog but it was too big and the eyes were huge. The two pairs of eyes, Jakes ice blue and the creatures deep crimson, stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, then the face spoke, resentment dripping in his voice._

"_Faker," as it spoke the sphere engulfed Jake and blasted energy through him, but no matter how much he screamed, it didn't stop. Jakes head felt like it was splitting in two until…_

"AAAHHH!" CRACK! "Ow…Jesus!" Jake had bolted upright, in fright from his dream; he had forgotten that he had to sit up carefully in order to avoid the ceiling that his high bed almost scraped. "Man!" he thought to himself as he jumped to the floor "I have GOT to get a smaller bed!" He walked over to his closet "What was with that dream?" he wondered out loud as he got dressed, "nothing like that has ever happened before! And what was that thing?" He looked out of his window, enjoying the view of snow falling, "Christmas is definitely the best time of the year," he thought to himself "wait, I'm getting side tracked, think straight for once Jake!" As he finished getting dressed his mother called up to him

"Jake? Breakfast!" her motherly voice floated through the air to him, along with the smell of waffles.

"coming mum!" he called back, grinning to himself, whenever his mother called him for breakfast it meant something good was going to happen. He slid down the banister and grabbed the end spinning himself off into the kitchen with the controlled flair he had learnt long ago

"Jake I know you like speed but do have to do that?" his mother asked sincerely

"What's wrong mum? You afraid I'm going to foul up one day? Jake replied with a smirk on his face "or is that you're afraid I'm going to stand on you?" he jibed boasting his height over his mother. Unfortunately for him his mother knew how to bring him down, and with a quick elbow to the diaphragm Jake was doubled over, out of breath from laughing. His mother pushed him into a chair and placed a plate of waffles in front of him. "Thanks mum!" his mother smiled at him and turned to pick up another plate, then sat down at the table.

Jake looked at his family, his father, Jack was sitting beside him, already halfway through his waffles and his annoying kid brother, Christian was almost done.

"So what was that scream about earlier Jake? You sounded like a narcotic waking up from a bad dream!" his 12 year old brother taunted. Jake glared at him

"For your information _Christy! _I am not a narcotic and the only way you'll find out what _"that scream"_ was about is if you suddenly turn into a telepath!" he answered with a smile on his face. Christians face went livid and his eyes sparkled with annoyance

"My name is not Christy, it's Chris or Christian!" he spouted. Jake almost fell off his chair laughing; it was incredibly funny to annoy his brother as he reacted more than Jake. His father rolled his eyes

"Alright you two knock it off I've got to tell you something," he announced. Both Jake and Chris fell silent but continued to give each other the evil look. "Right," Jack said "as you know it's obviously almost Christmas and your grandparents are coming tomorrow, so we've decided to let you off homework to buy them a present!" At this there was a loud whoop from Jake and Chris who hated homework. "Anyway," Jack continued "here's fifty dollars each for you to buy a present," he handed 50 dollars over to Chris and then to Jake. As he sat down he suddenly did a double take and stared at Jakes eyes "…Jake, are you wearing contact lenses?" he asked quietly. Jake shook his head

"No dad, why do you ask?"

"Because your eyes have turned blood red!" he said solemnly with a hint of worry in his face

"What!" Jake exclaimed, running to the mirror he saw that his father spoke the truth and his eyes were a pure scarlet, on further examination he also noticed that his hair had some red streaks that weren't there the night before. "Wha!...huh! Okay this makes no sense at all!" Fortunately Jake had a cool head and didn't panic easily. "Wait," he thought "that creature in my dream had red eyes and streaks in his hair, or whatever that was sticking out the back of his head, but that doesn't explain why I've got them."

Jake took a deep breath to relax and turned back to his parents "it's okay I remember now, they're a practical joke for James," he said not wanting to worry his parents with the fact that he had no idea how he got them "I forgot that I put them on last night." His parents heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to their waffles, but Chris' gaze lingered on his brother for a second longer, he could tell that Jake was hiding something, but decided not to make anything of it. Jake shook his head and headed for the door "I think I'll go buy a present now, see you in a couple of hours!" he called. He grabbed his customized running shoes and put them on his feet, admiring them; they were a perfect fit and had reinforced aluminium along the side of the sole. They also had incredible grip and a slot on the bottom of the sole to attach a pair of wheels, essentially giving him shoes and skates in one package. He sprinted out the house and called James as he ran to the mall.

"Hello?" James answered

"Hey James it's Jake," Jake replied

"Oh hey Jake what's up?"

"Not much I just wondered if you wanted to meet up at the mall that's all,"

"Yeah sure I'll be there in half an hour?"

"Ye…" Jake suddenly noticed how fast he was running, he didn't have a speedometer but he was good at judging speed and distance and he knew enough about biology to know that it was very unnatural for a human to be running at 40 miles an hour especially without breaking a sweat for two minutes!

"Uh…make that fifteen minutes," he said slowly

"Fifteen minutes okay, see you there." With that James hung up. Jake slowed to a halt, getting some funny looks from some people that passed; he looked around then ducked into an alley.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud "Now I can suddenly run at speeds previously unachievable by man?" This scared him but at the same time he was thrilled, he waited for an answer to his question just in case though. As he had suspected there was no answer so he decided to make his own. After much decision and forethought (about 20 seconds) he answered "cool!" then he sat down and attached his blades. "No way am I going to give up a chance for more speed!" he announced with a manic grin on his face, then he blasted out of the alley and headed for the mall, but the question kept buzzing around in his head, what was up with him?


	3. A Friends Plight

**Chapter 3: A Friends Plight**

(A/N: okay I am so so SO sorry I haven't updated this for a couple of months, my list of excuses is: I lost the internet for almost a month, I lost motivation, I have had shed loads of homework and coursework, I lost interest in Sonic the Hedgehog and tons more but I really have no excuse. If you read this and review it I am going to be so happy because I can't believe that people like it enough to come back. Anyway sorry again and here is chapter 3 at last! ((please please review it will help give me my motivation to write back!)) )

It was a quiet day considering that it was the holidays, quiet that is until Jake Shade blazed into the car park of the mall in a coloured blur. He came to a skidding halt with a huge grin plastered to his face, his new speed amazing and enthralling him. He leant against a car and removed his skate blades from the soles of his shoes, placing them in his backpack. He then walked over to a bench and waited for his friend James. He didn't have to wait long as a car pulled up beside him and out jumped his friend. James had emerald green eyes and was a little short but that didn't stop him from being just as good a runner as Jake, the only reason he hadn't run to the mall was that he lived too far away form it. He was wearing the total sports get up, sports jacket, jogging trousers and trainers, he even had a pair of fingerless gloves on and a bandana was tied around his… Jake did a double take, his friends naturally brown hair was a deep sapphire blue! And James didn't look too happy about it.

"Hey Jake how are you doin..." his friend trailed off as he noticed Jake's eyes were crimson red! "Uh Jake? What happened? Are those contacts?" his friend asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his friend. Jake gulped

"No they're not, I woke up this morning and my eyes had turned red! And what about your hair?" he asked still staring at the uncanny colour.

"The same thing, I woke up this morning after a freaky dream and my hair was blue!" James answered. At this Jake froze

"A freaky dream? What happened in it?" he asked quietly, reminiscing his own nightmare.

"I was sitting on a mountain at first, then I jumped off and started running down the side. I got down to the ground going really fast but then there was a flash of light and this yellow orb was floating in the air. I stopped and walked up to it but when I touched it a face appeared inside. It looked like some kind of mutant hedgehog but it had huge eyes and it had massive blue quills sticking out of the back of its head, then it just smiled and shot me with something that made me feel worse than that time I had to eat the schools Tuna pasta bake!" James' lengthy explanation had an unexpected effect on Jake, who looked like he could have swallowed a football and his eyes were wide.

James waved his hand in front of his friend's vacant face when Jake suddenly snapped out of it.

"Heh sorry about that" Jake mumbled then an expression overcame his face "James…" he started "have you been running yet?" he asked his friend cryptically. James raised an eyebrow

"No why?" he asked

Jake smiled " just try it alright" James didn't fully understand Jakes request but couldn't miss an opportunity to run, so he put a foot behind him and leant forward, then sprinted off. He kept his head down as he ran but he could feel the air moving apart for him which was strange, he looked up and saw the corner fast approaching. He yelped and blasted round it keeping a constant speed of around fifty mph. He ran round the car park a few more times then came to a stop next to Jake who was grinning like a maniac.

"Okay Jake give! How did you know about that? And how did I just do that?" James demanded his eyes wide with shock and elation. Jake grimaced

"Because the same thing happened to me…sorta" he revealed "I had a dream a little like yours but the face in the orb was black and red and the orb was green" then he blazed around the car park faster than James. "and then I found out that I could run this fast" he finished.

"okay, Jake this is seriously freaking me out what if someone sees us and we get taken away and…" James trailed off and shuddered as disturbing images floated to mind "okay forget about that sigh I just… let's start from the beginning, you and I had the same type of dream right?" James asked his friend

"Yup" Jake answered

"We both saw a floating orb with a creature in it?" continued James

"Yup" Jake repeated

"And today we find that we can run abnormally fast and who knows what else we can do?"

"Yup"

"…WILL YOU STOP SAYING YUP! IT'S ANNOYING AND THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT SO COULD YOU SHOW A LITTLE SYMAPTHEY?" James exploded

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the pessimistic aura you're giving off, you've only done this once and that was when you accidentally blew up half your dad's garage while messing around with your new chemistry kit" Jake explained, "I'm just saying that this isn't like you, you're normally the one who's headstrong and wild and I'm the sensible quiet one standing in the background" he finished.

James took a calming breath

"yeah okay, you're right but what happened to us?" he asked, Jake just shrugged

"Who knows? Who cares? It's a fact and we have to live with it, not that I'm complaining mind you, anyway this isn't why I called you down here, I need your help in picking a present for my grandparents now come on!" he exclaimed and dragged James off in the direction of the entrance.

"I'm glad you can just forget about this and act as though nothings happened" James grumbled

"The miracle of being antisocial my friend, you learn to let things slide but keep them in mind" Jake shot back "besides if we don't give it away that we have unnatural abilities then we'll be fine yeah?"

"Yeah…" James answered "well at least it can't get any worse he said as he walked through the doors to the Mall… and was greeted with a massive scream.

"…Shit" James mumbled, "note to self, do not EVER say that it can't get any worse!" A horde of robots were swarming in the center of the Mall attacking anyone and anything that moved. They looked like eggs, but with arms, legs, a jetpack and guns. One of them picked up a screaming girl who had been running for the door

"YOU DO NOT FOLLOW EMPORER ROBOTNIK…DIE!" came the metallic voice of the flying egg and it hurled the girl at a shop window. Jake didn't even stop to think; he raced over to the girl, faster than the blink of an eye and caught her before she collided with the window.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly

"Yes thank you so much!" she exclaimed, holding onto Jake as if he were the only thing keeping her from death… and she wasn't far off either. The robot who had thrown the girl raised its gun and aimed it at Jakes head.

"DIE PITIFUL HUMAN!" Jakes eyes narrowed , but before the gun fired or he moved a partially blue blur slammed into the machine, knocking it into three of it's companions.

"That's what you get when you mess with my friend!" James announced to the robot, unfortunately this statement attracted all the robots attention to the three figures by the window.

"Oh SHIT!" Jake yelled and grabbed the girl and James then dived through the window which was further destroyed the next second by a barrage of lasers. Jake, James and the girl cowered behind the counter as lasers fried the air above them. Jake reached over to the girl and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jake and this is James, nice to meet you!" he announced. The girl looked at him as if he was mental to introduce himself at a time like this but then she smiled.

"Hi, my names Calli!" she told them, she had bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes a lot like James'.

Suddenly the laser bombardment stopped and there was a sort of peace in the air

"I hope you don't mind me asking now," Calli asked "but what are those things and what are we going to do?" Jake faltered, he had been expecting to come in here and pick out a present for his grandparents and talk to James about their strange phenomenon, not end up in the middle of an attack! Suddenly a thought that wasn't his surfaced in his mind and he knew what was attacking them.

"Eggbots…" he whispered in a completely different voice, it was darker and would probably sound rather scary if used when he was angry. "They're cooling their rifles now but what are they doing here?" he continued. James gave him a look that clearly said: What. The. Fuck? And Calli had a very confused face. Before either of them could ask anything of Jake a metallic hand crashed down, out of nowhere, on the counter they were hiding behind and was followed by a face, glaring at them with an unnatural coldness. Neither Jake nor James wasted a second; Jake launched himself into a handstand kick while James leapt up and delivered a spinning jump kick to it. The robot flew out the destroyed window among it's comrades, scattering them like bowling pins. Jake glanced around the shop they were hiding in and saw one thing he wasn't expecting, a long sword lay in a display cabinet half a foot from him. Not even thinking about stealing he smashed his foist through the glass and withdrew the blade, while James picked up a metal pole from a window display. Glancing over his shoulder Jake yelled to Calli

"Get out of here! I think they have some kind of field or something up, we couldn't hear anything outside the Mall, get out of here and call the cops" Calli nodded and turned to the door

"we aren't really going to do what I think we're gonna do are we Jake?" James asked, his eyes wide at the malicious glint in Jakes eyes

"no time to think about it James. Just GO!" he yelled as Calli burst out the shop door, A robot tried to shoot her but James leapt in front and smashed the weapon out of it's hand while Jake shot out the window and slashed three of the bots' heads off before they even knew he had left the ruined shop.

The bots circled Jake while several swarmed James. Jake's eyes darted round the massive ring the robots had created and lowered his sword into an easy position for an uppercut strike. He wondered how he would deal with this when a voice whispered in his head _"aim for the joints, that's their weak point" _it was the same voice that he had spoken in a moment ago and now he recognized it as the voice of the creature from his dream. His eyes narrowed and he crouched… then blasted forward and slashed at one of the robots elbows, cleaving it off and relieving it of it's gun. He slashed again and again, dispatching twenty or so bots before the gun had even hit the floor, unfortunately there were a lot more than that. He back flipped and grabbed the gun by it's barrel, dodging laser fire at the same time, which devastated the robots' comrades, he then swung the gun as he landed and knocked another robots primed weapon away, resulting in the self-dispatch of several robots. Jakes face formed a manic grin as he spun round incredibly fast shooting a large amount of robots, and any that came too close met the business end of his sword. Unfortunately Jakes reign of destruction didn't last long as a robot fired a shot through his defences and severely burned his side, another laser narrowly missed his leg but also burnt it with the heat produced. Jake collapsed, his grin replaced with a grimace of pain, his stolen gun clattering to the floor, but he managed to cling to his sword. The Eggbots encircled him again and raised their weapons…only to have them knocked down again by James' metal pole.

"JAKE! Hang on buddy!" he called and swung again, viciously removing another bots head with his blunt weapon. Jake gritted his teeth and stood up, a fire of determination burning in his red eyes, he raised his sword and slashed low, removing several metal legs and feet. He leapt back up and kicked another Eggbot hard enough to send him through a sheet of metal, which is technically what happened as the robot smashed through one of his comrades. Both robots exploded in a variety of coloured sparks, shorting out several damaged bots nearby. Working in unison Jake and James dispatched the rest of the robots. They stood in the middle of the circle of destruction, breathing heavily. Slowly a group of terrified shoppers peeked out of the shop they were hiding in, the sounds of lasers no longer being fired gave them the courage to look out further and they were surprised to find two teenagers standing back to back, their weapons held in a battle ready stance.

As more shoppers came out of their hiding places a gentle applause started in the crowd and quickly spread, becoming a thunderous clapping for the two heroes.

"looks like we know why the parking lot was so quiet now!" James whispered to Jake who laughed quietly and lowered his sword and used it to rest on, they had both used a lot of energy in the fight and those wounds hurt, Jake had his burn and James had a gash across his back from a broken Eggbot arm and a nasty headache forming from colliding with a flying bot (courtesy of one of Jakes kicks). As the two teens were chuckling to themselves the police crashed through the entrance to the Mall, late as usual. One was shouting into a megaphone to tell the destroyed robots to lay down their weapons while the rest had theirs trained on the hall. Calli stood beside one of the officers, a heavy looking piece of metal in her hands and a triumphant look on her face. As soon as the police realised the fight was already over they started directing the civilians outside, Jake looked over at Calli and the chief of police and gave them a mock salute. Calli returned it and the smile James gave her and ran over to them,

"You guy's did it! I'm sorry we're late but I passed a construction site and they were trying to bring it down, it would have destroyed tons of houses and there was someone fighting them so I went to help him and it took ages and…" Calli was cut off as James laughed

"it doesn't matter Calli, it would have been nice for the police to get here sooner but what's done is done right?" he asked

"hmmm, I guess you're right, but I'm still sorry" she apologized "oh! And the guy I helped is here too, when he heard of the robots he came with me" she told them as a figure walked through the door towards them. He was a little shorter than James but still had a slight air of heroism and there was definitely a hint of boy genius in the air, his almost sunset orange hair sat on his head neatly. At a distance he might have looked absolutely fine but up close Jake could see some wounds and bruises marking him, come to think of it he hadn't realised that Calli was injured, but when he looked closely he saw that she was limping and had obviously been hit a couple of times but there were no serious wounds.

"Heh guess we all got our share of bruises I see" the kid stated causing the entire group to laugh, recognising their fatigue. "I'm Alex by the way" the kid introduced himself, shaking hands with Jake and James

"I'm Jake and this is James" Jake told him "you obviously already know Calli"

Yeah we met" Alex chuckled " She told me about you guys and I got sucked into this series of events like you did, doing nothing wrong and then get pulled into a massive fight" Alex told them "I mean it was bad enough waking up this morning having a crazy dream about some creature and finding my hair and eyes had changed colour but a fight against an army of robots?" he finished. Jake and James looked shocked but Calli's eyes went wide

"Hey! I had the same kinda dream! It looked like a pink mutated hedgehog but she was really cool and had a great fashion sense!" she exclaimed "what did your's look like Alex?" she asked

"The creature in my dream looked like a fox" he told them, now Jake and James were positively freaked out but James went and opened his mouth before Jake could tell him not to.

"hey we had those kinda dreams too! There was a blue hedgehog in mine and a black and red one in Jakes" he told them.

It was Calli and Alex's turn to look surprised, Jake smacked himself in the forehead and was about to explain when he noticed that Calli and Alex looked really tired and as if they were on their last legs when just a second ago they had seemed better. Suddenly Jake saw a flash of green light and he felt the pain from his wounds hit him full on and the tiredness he had been holding back washed over him. He staggered and collapsed besides the others, dimly noticing that James was out too. He clung to his sword limply and the darkness took him.

Somwhere deep in Jakes conscious a black and red hedgehog unfurled from it fetal position after witnessing the events that had just passed.

"_maybe he's not such a faker after all" _was the only thing that escaped his thoughts.

Far far away from the attacked Mall and construction site, somewhere up in space, a sinister person watched from a hidden camera in one of his robots that hadn't been completely demolished, unfortunately there was no sound as the mic had been destroyed.

"How dare they!" the figure roared "those two boys thwarted my attack on the mall and that kid and girl defeated my robots at the construction site, and those other two that destroyed my robots at that reactor. They thwarted them just like Sonic did so many times, it's just not possible! Argh!" turning around suddenly heyelled to another smaller robot, hovering in the air. "you! go and find out where those six kids are! I want you to find them all so I can exact my vengeance on them! Now that Sonic and Shadow are dead nothing can stop me! I Doctor Ivo Robotnik, shall rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Okay that's that chapter done ((finally)) hope you enjoyed! Please review this! I really need it!)


	4. New Beginnings?

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings? **

**(A/N: I know that most people would probably like to give me a kick in the teeth and truthfully I think I deserve it, I am really sorry for not updating for so long and, like before, have no real excuse. I hope that this chapter can make it up to you and again I am really sorry, especially to Playstation14 who I really hope hasn't committed suicide as he threatened to. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 4. please review!)**

"DR ROBOTNIK!" came a small metallic voice. The evil Genius looked up from his work to see the scouter robot he had sent after those teenagers flying towards him.

"what is it? did you find those annoying brats?" he questioned the flying tracker. If fear or apprehension could be shown on the robots technical face then it would

"NOT QUITE, THE FOUR NEAR THE SHOPPING CENTER HAVE BEEN LOCATED BUT THE OTHER TWO ARE STILL YET TO BE FOUND." Robotnik gripped his wrench so hard that his hand shook

"very well then were are the ones you HAVE found? They shall be the first on my list," he told the robot.

"THE FOUR ENTITIES ARE IN A LOCAL HOSPITAL DUE TO FATIGUE AND WOUNDS, THE OTHER TWO WILL LIKELY BE IN A HOSPITAL ALSO BUT THE LOCATION IS UNDETERMINED," the robot reported, a slight hint of relief and pride in it's voice now, relief that Robotnik hadn't destroyed it for failing to find two of the targets and pride because it knew exactly where the hospital was.

"good now, which hospital?" Robotnik asked. This was where the robot started to almost visibly quake because it had other information besides the location. "Well?" Robotnik asked, growing impatient.

"THE HOSPITAL IS SEATTLE STATE HOSPITAL… BUT I THINK YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THE RECORDINGS OF THE ENTITIES," the robot stated.

"Very well but go and find the other two once you have finished downloading the videos," Robotnik ordered. The robots quaking stopped and it flew over to a data port, linking up quickly it downloaded the necessary files and flew off without a word, not wanting to be in the doctors vicinity when he watched the files. Robotnik sighed and left his work to sit at his desk, he opened the files and played the recordings. He sat for five minutes watching a nurse and two doctors converse by a door while a second nurse walked along the room and tended to the patients who were concealed by a curtain. Robotnik frowned, if this is what that robot wanted him to see then he would have to replace it soon, he was about to end the recording when the curtain was removed. The doctor instantly hit the pause button and stared at the screen not wanting to believe his eyes. "No… that can't be… NO! THEY CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! ARRGGGHHH!" the doctor screamed and smashed his fist through his computer, quaking with anger. He stormed round the room smashing everything he could, constantly screaming and ranting about those bloody heroes.

In the aforementioned Seattle State Hospital another group of doctors were standing by the door in a three bed ward, conversing quietly about the patients in the room.

"I just don't see how anything like this is possible," one of them announced in disbelief "the three of them plus the girl in the other room, their physical readouts are through the roof, especially the two from the Mall," he told them with wide eyes "plus their physical changes… I've never seen anything like it" he finished. The other three doctors, two men and a woman, stood silently contemplating the facts they had found. It was true nothing like this had ever occurred in medical history and, while it was an amazing experience for the doctors and probably the kids, they were very worried about who was going to tell them and the parents. The doctors talked for a few more minutes, not noticing that the boy on the far end was starting to wake up.

Jake slowly opened his eyes, he could hear a group of voices but he was so groggy that he only caught a few words.

"…can't keep them here…"

"…have to tell them…"

"…how exactly…"

The voices faded and there was the sound of a door closing, Jake lay still for a few more minutes gathering his thoughts and strength then sat up and looked around. He was in a hospital ward and his curtain was pulled round his bed, he could tell James was in the bed next to him because he could hear his signature snore. A sound that almost resembled a rolling thunder storm and at the same time sounded like a yawn, it was really odd now that he thought about it, Jake had never really noticed just how LOUD he was, was his hearing getting better or was James getting noisier? Then Jake realized that he definitely was hearing better, he could hear Alex mumbling in his sleep on the other side of the room.

Jake moved to the edge of the bed and hopped off, expecting his feet to make contact with the floor almost instantly, the fact that he fell through the air for a second longer than he expected told him two things. 1. That something was definitely wrong and 2. The ground was not a good kisser. With a quick shake of his head he picked himself up from the floor and froze. His eyes had caught sight of his arms as he was standing up, where they should have been slightly tanned skin they were now covered in black fur with a red patch running along each one from elbow to hand. Jake, his eyes wide, raced out of his curtained area and shot into the bathroom, it was then he noticed that he had also shrunk as he had suspected, he had to stand on the toilet seat to see into the mirror. In place of the familiar face that greeted him whenever he looked in a mirror this time he saw something he could only describe as a mutant, the black and red hair on his head had grown long and harder forming three rows of spikes on the back of his head, the middle row pointing downwards in a smooth curve while the two outer lines went up and then had sharper points that were bent even further up, all looked incredibly sharp. The black and red fur had spread across the rest of his body as well, the fur on his back having mimicked the hair on his head but the spikes were smaller. A small black tail was starting to poke through the boxer shorts he was wearing. Jakes eyes travelled back up to his face, his eyes had grown larger and not figuratively, they were at least 3 times the size they normally were and his eyes were still the blood red he had had since waking up from that dream with the hedgehog in. His ears had slid up to the top of his head and changed into a triangular shape, also his nose had got smaller and black.

Thinking about the dream suddenly made him realise what he know looked like, the hedgehog! It was weird and should be impossible but it had happened, he had turned into a giant mutant hedgehog…no wait a second he thought the hedgehog was a bit shorter than this and he had a full tail oh! And that patch of white fur on his chest!

"so I'm turning into a hedgehog but haven't fully yet," he thought out loud "wait…what am I saying? I'M TUNING INTO A FING HEDGEHOG!" Jake yelled, he turned to run, to try and get away from this occurrence and get back his body. Unfortunately this dramatic scene was devastated by him slipping on the toilet seat and sailing head first into the sink, where he lay groaning and cursing the fact that he was now only 4 and half feet tall and that fur did not give very good traction on porcelain. Soon Jake's rational mind took back charge and he conceded that it would be very unlikely he would turn back right now seeing as he was so far transformed, he slowly walked back into the room, wondering how he was going to tell James and Alex and what about Calli? he wondered what would she think? He walked over to James' curtain and reached to pull it aside. The sight he was greeted with was a lump in the beds quilt, steadily rising with each one of James' breaths

"okay so they're actually more like Jackhammer drills but who cares?" Jake thought. He reached up and daringly poked his friend in the side, James was know to be a little bit…eccentric after being woken up.

"uuuuuuhh…go'way mum just five more minutes," came the groggy reply, Jake reached up and poked again this time in a nerve causing James to leap in shock "AIAIAIAI! WHO DID THAT? WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOUSELF!"

"uhh James? You can't see because you still have the cover over your head," Jake pointed out calmly, noticing at the same time that his voice had also changed, it had got deeper and sounded slightly chilly. Two arms reached out from under the white sheet and yanked at it

"agh! I can't get it off!" James grunted when there was a sudden ripping sound and three rows of blue downwards curving quills went through the thin material. Jake did a classic double take at this, glancing at the sets of spikes, then moving to help his friend and suddenly freezing and slowly backing away to look again.

"well…" Jake said slowly "I didn't quite expect that," meanwhile James had managed to throw the tattered cover off his head at last and proceeded to scan the room for his tormenter

"Where are you Jake? Where are you…" James suddenly noticed where he was "Wait why am I in a hospital? And…why is there a black and red hedgehog by my bed?" he wondered dully.

Jake was staring at his best friend like a brain dead moron, having seen the spikes poking through the sheet he had been expecting something along these lines but he still wasn't prepared to see his friend mostly transformed into a blue hedgehog quite similar to himself except with green eyes and no fur on his chest or arms.

"uhh James…"

"hey guys what's all the noise about?" came another voice from around the corner as a orange Kitsun with two tails hovering almost unconcioulsy behind his back, walked into view. The entire scene froze, James staring at Jake wondering how a hedgehog spoke, Jake staring at the orange fox who just walked in and our beloved kitsun almost having a heart attack from seeing two oversized talking hedgehogs. The screams and yelps of surprise that followed from the blue and orange furballs a second later were enough to make Jake wince in pain and clap his hands over his ears.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" he yelled silencing the screaming animals "that's better" he continued. James had a look of terror on his face and the fox, whom Jake believed to be Alex, looked as though he was frozen in the middle of a heart attack, well on second thought he probably was.

James was the first to speak

"J, Jake?" he asked, the ebony hedgehog nodded and looked over at the fox

"that's you right Alex?" he asked. The boy raised an eyebrow at this question

"of course can't you tell?" he asked back causing Jake to give him a sarcastic smile and say

"can't you tell that you've got two orange tails sticking out of your butt?" there were more wide eyes and before the two could launch into a torrent of questions he had dragged them to the toilet to let them look in the mirror, then dragged then back out again and dropped them in the visitor seats.

"okay what is going on here?" James asked as calmly as he could, Jake opened his mouth to try and answer when he heard a shouting from outside and a pink hedgehog with floppy quills barged through the door slamming, and locking it before those chasing her could get in. she stood up after having collapsed against the cool wood and walked over to the trio of mismatched animal/humans

"Whew I found you" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, the second was "thank God!" as she ran over to Jake and hugged him tightly then moved to hug James and then Alex. Somewhere something clicked inside Jakes head

"Calli? Is that you?" he asked in surprise

"yup1 who did you think it was?" she shot back, a grin playing over her face.

Jake scanned her up and down her body, her huge emerald green eyes were instantly the most noticeable thing about her, the second being the bubblegum pink quills and fur covering her body. She was wearing the clothes she had on when they first met but it looked like she had cut them down a bit and the t-shirt she was wearing was a bit too big for her, well it's not like that wasn't expected seeing as she was now a foot shorter than she had been.

"uhh what happened to you?" Alex asked in a child's voice, he still had his air of genius around him, in fact it seemed a whole lot stronger now.

"don't know I woke up looked in the mirror and saw this" Calli replied happily.

"and you're not freaked out in the slightest?" James continued

"nope this body is so cool! And now I can wear those clothes I wanted to get last week!" she giggled "although…I do wonder how it happened, I look like that hedgehog from my dream" she murmered

"hey now that I think about I look like that fox!" Alex announced

"and I know I look like that hedgehog, there's no way you can mistake those blue quills" James said. "hey Jake didn't you have a red and black hedgehog in your dream?" he asked. Jake was about to answer when Calli cocked her head and looked at the door

"hmm? Hey weren't those guys banging on the door just a second ago?" she asked as they all noticed the sound of pounding fists had receded. Jake opened his mouth to say something again when there was an almighty crash outside the hospital, he whipped round to see a massive robot with a claw on one arm and a minigun on the other, landing in the carpark, a swarm of eggbots following it.

Perched on top of the giant machine was a rather fat man who held a megaphone out as he started talking.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PESTS SO WHY DON'TYOU COME OUT HERE AND JUST DIE ALREADY!" he yelled into the megaphone. Looking up he saw Jake standing on the windowsill of their room as hundreds of civilians ran en-mass around him. Jake sighed

"What is it with people and interrupting me today?" The figure raised the megaphone once again and said one said one sentence.

"COME ON DOWN HERE AND PLAY…SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"


	5. sorry no chapter

Hello all my readers!

I am truly sorry that I have to put this up here but I am afraid I could not finish either the fifth chapter of A Hope Reborn or the second in Magical Revelations. I did try my hardest and am almost done but now I am going on holiday for three weeks (current date is July 24th).

When I come back I aim to have both chapters up within a few days (return date is August 15th) again I apologize for the inconvenience to some of you and hope you will forgive me. I will delete this submission when I post the chapters and put them in their place so please keep checking after a few weeks, who knows maybe I'll find a way to finish them abroad.

Well this is goodbye for now and thanks again all my readers and reviewers. BYE!


End file.
